Ski running surfaces made from polyethylene, epoxy, polyurethane, polyvinylalcohol, polyvinylchloride, polypropylene and polytetrafluoroethylene plastics are well known and taught by Kennedy in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,272,522 and 3,416,810. The running surface may contain a lubricating filler such as powdered graphite or molybdenum disulfide. This outer surface is generally bonded to the ski body, which may be a solid polymer foam, with a catalyzed adhesive impregnated Dacron, fiberglass or cotton cloth reinforcement.
While such particulate lubricant inclusion helps to reduce drag between the ski running surface and the snow, the spaced apart particles do not provide a continuous lubricating surface. They also tend to easily wear off the ski surface due to friction with the snow.
Dissel, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,531, in attempting to solve ski drag problems, taught a combination lacquer-wax, containing bayberry or paraffin wax, nitrocellulose, and the calcium salt of dioctyl-succinic acid. This provided a very adherent, easily replaceable wax, having a very low coefficient of friction, which could be easily applied to the running surfaces of a ski.
In a related area, Beard, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,841, taught a wax combination, containing paraffin wax and ethyl cellulose or an oleyl amide resin. This provided a very adherent wax, that was moisture repellant, had a low adhesion to snow, and was particularly useful on snow shovels. All waxes, of course, easily wear off ski surfaces and must be frequently reapplied.
What is needed is a ski, with a running surface having materials incorporated therein that will provide a continuous, frictionless surface upon contact with water, providing ultra, high performance characteristics.